When Snow Left A Mark
by HWTC
Summary: Snowkit was an outsider to the clan, but that doesn't mean she has anything to do with the mysertious prophecy she has been hearing? Her loyalty is tested by love and torn by friendship, how will Snowkit's fate end?
1. Alliances

_HELLO!_

_This is my wonderful story! I hope you read all the chapters and review each and every one of them!_

_Disclamier: I do not own warriors, but i own this story and it is my own (though you are welcome to come up with cats and the polls are always open!)_

**Alliances **

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**

Rainstar- dark grey tom with light grey paws tom, bright amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Cinderfur- white with brown spots on underbelly, paws and ears tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Bellapool- Siamese she-cat with bright green eyes

**Warriors:**

**Senior Warriors:**

Dreamstorm- huge dirty-white tom

Shinetail- beautiful light grey she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Rootfur- light covered tabby with brown flecks tom

Redstump- dirty white tom with red tail, a stump of a tail thanks to a badger attack

Lightfeather- light as a feather pale grey she-cat

Moleheart- black tom

**New Warriors:**

Willowpelt- slender and sleek brown she-cat

Honeyclaw- pretty light tabby she-cat

Mossfur- pretty tabby with startling green eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Kits:**

Snowkit- white as snow long haired she-cat with amber eyes, came to Thunderclan when she was just a moon old

Sapphirekit- dark grey with blue eyes, she cat

Ripplekit- light grey she cat with sliver ripples in tail

Dirtkit- dusky brown tom

Shadekit- black tom

**Queens:**

Shinetail- beautiful light grey she cat with sparkling blue eyes

Goldenclaw- brown tabby she-cat with golden paws, oldest nursery queen

**Elders:**

Speckleyes- golden she cat with spots around eyes

Russetpelt- brown tom

Smudgetail- grumpy tom, oldest in Thunderclan with black tail on his dirty-white pelt

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

Fawnstar- lithe white she-cat with soft red undertones

**Deputy:**

Pebblefrost- she-cat, silvery-white with splash of dark gray across her shoulder

**Medicine Cat: **

Brazenface- golden tom with a bold mouth

Apprentice- Mistpaw

**Warriors:**

Flowclaw- small pale tabby she-cat, with a very big mouth

Dotspot- white she-cat with brown dot on head

Claypelt- light grey tom

Apprentice- Luckypaw

Glowheart- golden she-cat

Apprentice- Rockpaw

**Apprentices:**

Luckypaw- brown tom, almost died when a kit, but was saved by a mysterious cat

Rockpaw- unfriendly dark grey tom

Mistpaw- medicine cat apprentice, sliver with white tail tip

**Queens:**

Brightfang- perky white she-cat with sliver markings

**Elders:**

Moltwhisker- molted brown tom

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

Maizestar- golden tom

**Deputy:**

Mapleclaw- light red she-cat, with scar over eye

**Medicine Cat:**

Rosefeather- orange with red paws she-cat

**Warriors:**

Bubblewhisker- lithe sliver she-cat with deep brown eyes

Apprentice- Mudpaw

Cobaltfur- dark grey tom, rather distant, with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Fogpaw

Dawnfoot- golden she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw- murky brown tom

Fogpaw- white she-cat with light green eyes

**Queens:**

**Elders: **

Marshstep- muddy brown tom

Elderpaw- brown she-cat with bright blue eyes, thanks to injury on all of her paws, she can't be a warrior

**Shadowclan: **

**Leader: **

Inkstar- small smoky black tom with bouncy energy

Apprentice- Ceaderpaw

**Deputy: **

Featherfur- light silver she-cat with darker flecks and stormy green eyes

**Medicine cat: **

Beechfoot- lithe tabby with brown flecks

**Warriors: **

Earthfang- brown tom with dark brown flecks

Rubyeyes- black cat she-cat with bright red eyes

Ashenface- black tom with grey patches on face

Apprentice- Nightpaw

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw- black tom

Ceaderpaw- handsome brown tom with darker flecks and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Pinknose- black she-cat with bright greens eyes and pink nose

**Elders:  
**

Darkfur- black tom


	2. Prolouge

_Disclamier- I do not own warriors, but I own this story_

**Prologue **

Cold……..so cold…….Bellapool shivered. She has never experienced a leafbare this cold. Already the clan has had greencough and whitecough. What will happen? How will they survive?

Bellapool looked up at a scratching of paws on the tree. Rainstar heaved himself up on the branch. His dark grey body was wind whipped and his paws were shivering. Snow covered his body from head to paw. His bright amber eyes were hazy with exhaustion and cold. Bellapool looked at the mewing thing that was held in his jaws.

A small kit shivered. It had long pure white hair. The kit looked up at Bellapool and she saw a bright amber gaze.

"Help it," Rainstar said, trembling as he set the small kit down. He turned and bounded down the tree.

Bellapool picked up the kit and set it by Shinetail's kits. The kits quickly huddled around the new kit, and made it drink up their mother's milk. The kit obliged.

Shinetail looked up, aware of a new mouth. Her eyes were filled with grief of the lost of her little kit. She looked down at the white kit.

"Snow." she whispered, and buried her head in the kits fur.

Bellapool smiled, happy that Shinetail had agreed to suckle the kit. 'Snow' she decided would be the kits name, Snowkit.

Right when Bellapool went up to her den, she looked at the moon. The snowstorm had stopped and the moon was almost full.

Agony hit her right in the muzzle. She collapsed on the floor, writhing in pain. She looked up and saw her old mentor; Joltclaw's green gaze was set at hers.

_A day will come _

_When two will meet_

_And be nothing more than strangers_

_A day will come_

_When two will part_

_And be more than lovers_

_A day will come_

_When brown will become leader_

_And that day will come_

_And will only come_

_When Snow left a mark_

The pain left Bellapool and the world became quiet and still, and she was reminded of the small little kit, suckling into Shinetail's soft sliver underbelly.

_Snowkit? _


	3. Snowkit

_Disclamier: I do not own wariors, but I do own these charcters_

**Chapter 1**

**Snowkit**

Greenleaf was beautiful. The warm day was welcomed by a refreshing breeze. The babbling stream on the border of Riverclan and Thunderclan was full of fish and crisp water. The high moors of Windclan were deserted, except for a cow or two. A dark Thunderpath was lined on one side of Thundeclan territory and the rest of Shadowclan territory was dark and cloudy.

Snowkit was lying on her underbelly smelling the sweet scents of greenleaf. She was also watching Goldenclaw and Shinetail talking to Rainstar in the center of the clearing. She knew why.

They were talking about her apprenticeship. She was nearing six moons, ready to become a warrior's apprentice. The idea excited and frightened her at the same time.

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud "BOO!"

Something attacked her flank, she severed around, claws unsheathed, ready to fight. She sheathed her claws when she saw familiar sparkling blue eyes.

"Sapphirekit, you scared me!" Snowkit said, laughing.

"That's the point silly!" Sapphirekit pounced on Snowkit. Snowkit rolled around and batted her paws at Sapphirekit. After a few moments of play fighting, Sapphirekit huddled up by Snowkit and watched the cats in the clearing with too. Her head on Snowkit's flank.

"You know what there talking about right?"

Snowkit nodded. Sapphirekit was her best friend even though they weren't sisters. Maybe she would understand about her being scared about being a apprentice.

"Sapp—", Snowkit's voice was cut short. Thudding of paws told her the other kittens were awake and thundering outside.

Out first was a light grey she cat with sliver ripples in her tail. Ripplekit was Snowkit's other best friend, Sapphirekit's sister. Most cats agree that she was the most beautiful of the litter, but Sapphirekit's bright blue eyes cannot be beat.

The second cat was an all black tom. He padded softer than Ripplekit, but Shadekit was always shy.

Not unlike his brother, Dirtkit, a dusky brown tom with lots of attuide. He was sweet to his brother, and tolerant of the other kits, but he absolutely despised Snowkit.

Snowkit was used to the look her clan mates gave her. It was because she was different. She had come to the clan in the middle of leaf-bare, cold and not smelling like Thunderclan at all. In the clan that meant she was not important enough for them.

But, even though that some clan mates didn't like her, there were plenty who did. Ripplekit and Sapphirekit were her best friends. Shinetail and Dreamstorm had acted like parents to her. Rainstar had always brought her treats along with the other kits, and Lightfeather always stayed to talk while she brought them fresh kill. Shinetail had lost her kit, Clearkit, right before Snowkit came. She treated Snowkit like she was her own.

Ripplekit settled herself on the other side of Snowkit. Shadekit settled himself a distance away. Dirtkit nodded at Ripplekit and Sapphirekit, but made a face at Snowkit.

"Now I know why it smelled so good in the nursery! It didn't smell like you!" Dirtkit walked over to Shadekit, laughing. Snowkit was used to his taunts.

Rainstar and Shinetail looked over at Goldenclaw to see if she would do anything to control her son. If she had heard him, she didn't make any suggestion of it.

Goldenclaw was part of the group of cats that didn't like Snowkit, as Ripplekit called them, Meanclan. Goldenclaw, Rootfur, Dirtkit, Redstump, Honeyclaw, and the leader, Cinderfur, had it out for Snowkit.

Cinderfur, Thunderclan's deputy, was sitting close to the empty apprentice den surrounded by Meanclan. He looked over at Snowkit through narrow eyes. Snowkit looked away.

Scents of honey, starling, and catnip drifted through the pine barrier. The other cats had smelled it too. Those scents belonged to Honeyclaw, Lightfeather, and Willowpelt. They returned with two squirrels, a vole and two mice. The fresh-kill scent drifted over to Snowkit, making her mouth water.

After a few moments of talk to Cinderfur, Honeyclaw picked up a squirrel in her golden muzzle, and walked over too the kits. She set down the fresh-kill in front of Sapphirekit and nodded at Ripplekit. She left without a word to Snowkit.

She walked over to Cinderfur and started sharing tounges. Snowkit should have known that Honeyclaw would never talk to her. She used to be Cinderfur's apprentice.

"Going to eat, mouse-brain?" Ripplekit shouted her mouth full of squirrel. Snowkit padded over and ate her share. It tasted like sunshine and catnip.

After sharing tongues, Ripplekit murmured about going to bed, and Sapphirekit agreed. They walked into the blue-green gorse covered nursery. Shadekit was nudged from his sleep by Dirtkit. Him saying that he wanted to go to sleep before the smell of crowfood came in. Soon Snowkit was all alone.

The night patrol was by the entrance, waiting to leave. Dreamstorm was heading it. He looked over at Snowkit and smiled, Snowkit smiled back.

She looked around the clearing. The moon was starting to peak through the clouds and shone on the down grass covered clearing. By the pine entrance was the warriors den. Close by in case of enemy attacks. Snowkit already saw the bright green eyes of Mossfur peaking out from the lichen; she winked and went back in.

Next to the warriors den was a large tree, providing shade to the clearing below, even in the warm weather. At the very top of the tree was the medicine cat's den. It was way up high to provide protection of the sick in clan attacks. The only way to get up was climbing.

To the left of the tree was the empty apprentice den, hopefully, not for long though. It was made out of sticks and leaves, like all the other dens. Snowkit and the other kits have always wondered what it would be like to sleep there.

Then there was the coolest thing in the whole camp, Rainstar's den. About a rabbit hop away from the apprentice den was a hole about a cats size. Inside the hole is a long shoot three fox lengths long. At the end of shoot there is a clearing no bigger than two badgers, where a nest and a small pool of water make up Rainstar's den.

Shinetail had once talked about what it looked like; she said she has been in there a lot. Snowkit, Ripplekit, and Sapphirekit have wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

Beside the small leaders den was the elder's den. Snowkit has only been near it once. At that time Smudgetail had yelled at her for not getting him a piece of fresh kill. Shinetail said not to worry, because Smudgetail was just like that.

Then the secret entrance to the training hollow. None of the kits have been over there, but Shinetail had said that there was plenty of fresh kill to practice hunting, a undergrowth for fighting, and plenty of herbs to pick for Bellapool.

Under Rainstar, all apprentices had to learn about herbs. Just in case there was no medicine cat at the time, or a cat of yourself was injured you would know what to do.

A chilling wind soared through Snowkit's fur. She looked around. Sliverpelt gilltered overhead and the night patrol was already gone, everyone but Shinetail and Rainstar had gone to bed. Snowkit got up and padded in the nursery, squezzing between Ripplekit and Sapphirekit. Ripplekit moved over, and Sapphirekit mewed grumpily, "'Bout time" before heading off to sleep. Snowkit smiled.

Then pain like no other pain before brought Snowkit's tiny body down to the mossy nest. Just like that a sinister voice whispered in Snowkit's ear.

_A day will come _

_When two will meet_

_And be nothing more than strangers_

_A day will come_

_When two will part_

_And be more than lovers_

_A day will come_

_When brown will become leader_

_And that day will come_

_And will only come_

_When Snow left a mark_

Snowkit collapsed on to the nest. Suddenly, even though it was very warm, she was quite cold and even though she went to sleep, thoughts of snow and darkness surrounded her dreams.

_REVIEW!_


	4. Mentors and Challanges

_Sorry for shortness! R&R_

**Chapter 2**

**Mentors and Challenges **

Ripplekit's excitement shone through her pelt. Sapphirekit's paws would not stand still. Shadekit tail was up and swishing and Dirtkit's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Snowkit was the only one not excited.

They were lined up in the nursery, the moss squishy under there claws. They were in the order Rainstar will call them in to make them apprentices.

"Maybe he will just leave you in the nursery, FOREVER!" Dirtkit laughed, while he's tail swished in Snowkit's face.

A sudden yowl made all the kits silent and still. Rainstar's voice shouted in the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough the catch their own prey join under The Branch for a clan meeting."

It was early morning and all the cats were about waiting for the ceremony to start. The Branch was the lowest branch on the big tree at the side of the clearing. The cats were chatting before Rainstar talked but now they fell quiet.

"Ripplekit!" Rainstar shouted. Ripplekit looked back at the other kits and said,

"Wish me luck!", before heading out to the clearing. Snowkit, Dirtkit, Shadekit, and Sapphirekit peeked out between the leaves.

Rainstar dark grey fur shone in the early morning light. His bright amber focused on Ripplekit's light grey fur. Ripplekit padded over calmly to the edge of the tree, inside, however, she was shaking.

"From this day forward, till she is given her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Ripplepaw."

"Cinderfur, you have done an excellent job mentoring Honeyclaw, you are ready for a new apprentice, you will mentor Ripplepaw. Pass down all your surpurb skills to this young mind."

Cinderfur nodded. He padded over to Ripplepaw and touched noses with her. Ripplepaw looked over at Snowkit, trying to say she was disappointed to have a mentor from Meanclan, but her eyes displayed that she was excited.

Then it was Sapphirekit's turn. She walked with a bounce in her step. When Rainstar said her mentor would be Lightfeather, she nearly fainted. Lightfeather caught her just in time,

"We will have to work on that," Lightfeather said smiling.

Shadekit was next; he looked down to the ground and betrayed little emotion as Willowpelt became his mentor. Willowpelt, having her first apprentice, took all the emotion for him.

Dirtkit looked cheerful and happy, trying to put on a, 'I do this all the time' face, but he was nervous. When Dreamstorm stepped up to be his mentor, his eyes twinkled and all nervous energy was lost.

Snowkit walked up and down the nursery, trying to figure out what the prophecy meant that was whispered in her ear last night, and if she should go to Bellapool or not. Rainstar had to yell her name two times before Snowkit realized she was late.

Embarrassed she made her way out of the nursery. She dared not to look at any of the cats, she heard Dirtpaw chuckling. _Evil git_, she thought.

When she was at the foot of The Branch, she looked up. Snowkit's amber gaze met Rainstar's, and he smiled. Snowpaw's embarrassment was lost.

"Until her has earned her warrior name, this apprentice would be know as Snowpaw, and her mentor will be….."

Snowpaw held her breath.

"Myself."

Snowpaw gasped, so did everyone else in the clearing.

* * *

"I don't believe you're the leader's apprentice!" Sapphirepaw squealed, while eating a mouse, Snowpaw smiled, she couldn't believe it either.

It was late afternoon. The clan was sharing tongues. Ripplepaw, Dirtpaw, and Shadepaw had already gone out with their mentors that morning. They came back flustered and engaged at Thunderclan's beautiful territory. They were already asleep, or in Dirtpaw's case, snoring. Rainstar didn't want too many warriors out at once, so Snowpaw and Sapphirepaw were let to rot in camp.

When Dirtpaw returned he smirked at Snowpaw,

"Maybe he didn't want any badgers to find your crowfood scent!"

Snowpaw was too excited to think about his taunting for now, being a leader's apprentice, she needed to be more dignified.

Being an apprentice was way more fun than she thought it would.

All day, however, she had wondered about the prophecy. After the ceremony, Bellapool walked over to congratulate her, should Snowpaw had said something? She noticed how the green eyes flickered for haft a moment, why?

As Snowpaw cuddled up to Ripplepaw and Sapphirepaw she couldn't help thinking of the prophecy. _I should just forget about it_, she thought.

Her eyes closed into dreamland before she jerked awake for a painful thought, what if 'Snow' meant her??

_REVIEW!_


	5. Crowfood

_This might be one of my favorite chapters! Review!_

**Chapter 3**

**Crowfood**

Snowpaw woke early the next morning feeling nauseated. She barely slept the night before, and what was worst, Cindefur had woken her up, yelling in her ear.

"Nice for you to wake up, _Snowbell_, your mentor is already waiting."

Ignoring Cindefur's kittypet taunt, Snowpaw rushed through the apprentice den, where Shadepaw was still sleeping. When she raced in the clearing, it was deserted except for Sapphirepaw, Lightfeather, and Rainstar, who were talking quietly by the fern entrance.

After a quick wash, Snowpaw padded quietly over to them. Rainstar looked up from conversation.

"Ahh…my new apprentice….you should take a leaf out of your denmates book, and maybe next time you will arrive on _time_."

Snowpaw looked down while Sapphirepaw looked up at the praise.

"Sorry Rainstar, I will be on time next time," Snowpaw whispered embaressed.

Lightfeather walked over and gave Snowpaw a friendly lick on the ear. "You can't blame an apprentice on her first day, Rainstar, let's get going."

She bounded off through the thorn tunnel, Sapphirepaw followed, then Rainstar with a look back at Snowpaw, disappeared through the tunnel.

Snowpaw ran after them, wind rushed to her face. She passed dense undergrowth and tall looming trees. She smelled scents of fresh flowers, wind swept plains, mouse, squirrel and fish.

She caught up with the patrol, and Rainstar started talking,

"We are close to the Riverclan border, we will walk alongside the brook that separates are two clans."

He walked cautiously through two big bushes. Snowpaw followed, and a sight met her eyes.

They were sitting on a low bank by a beautiful brook, shining in the early morning sunlight. Sapphirepaw bounded through the ferns and stopped right through the bank, almost toppling over in the brook below.

"WHOA!" Sapphirepaw shouted, when she regained her balance.

"Mousebrain!" Lightfeather sighed as she skirted to a halt on the bank.

"You can't blame an apprentice on their first day, Lightfeather." Rainstar purred in amusement.

Lightfeather purred and then stated.

"Riverclan territory," she looked across the brook, Snowpaw flowed her gaze. Below the bank was a wide stretch of land and two brooks that flowed into the brook below Snowpaw's feet. Snowpaw couldn't see the Riverclan camp anywhere.

"Where's the camp?" Snowpaw asked.

"Well….there not going to have a huge sign saying, 'RIVERCLAN CAMP RIGHT OVER HERE! ATTACK!', will they?" Rainstar said.

Snowpaw looked down at the brook again, embarrassed by her statement.

"Riverclan is known for there shiny, slim sleek pelts. Making them very hard to attack, unless you know how. They mostly eat fish," Lightfeather sniffed.

"Remember this scent." She sniffed again and headed down the brook.

Rainstar set the scent markers while they walked down the bank. Lightfeather stopped by a long shadow.

"Now will be very cautious about this, since its not our territory anymore," Lightfeather hissed.

"Right behind these trees are three Twoleg contraptions. There are three long trees that lost their branches a long tome ago. Riverclan, Shadowclan and Thunderclan are always fighting for this land, since it is rich in mice." Rainstar said.

Snowpaw looked around, thinking that a patrol of enemy cats might attack them.

"Let's go,"

Rainstar went first, then Sapphirepaw, Snowpaw and then Lightfeather. Snowpaw stepped out of the dense undergrowth and saw welcoming light.

Rainstar was right, they were these long trees that has lost there branchs and leaves. Long strings of some kind were hanging on these poles; it was the weirdest thing the apprentices have ever seen.

"Right now that territory is Shadowclan…."

"And will be Shadowclan's, always."

The Thunderclan looked over to where the menacing voice had come from.There in the pale light morning light was a light silver she-cat with darker flecks. Her stormy green eyes were focused on the Thunderclan patrol with disgust. Behind her there was a dark brown with black flecks tom and a black she-cat with bright red eyes. The eyes brought fear in Snowpaw's heart.

"Ah…Featherfur, Earthfang, and Rubypaw?" Rainstar said calmly.

"Rubyeyes now Rainstar." Featherfur said proudly. The cat called Rubyeyes smiled wide.

"Well congratulations Rubyeyes, you had a suburb mentor." Rainstar said, nodding at Featherfur.

"What a strange scent I smell, a new kitten scent if you ask me," she brought her stormy green eyes on Sapphirepaw and Snowpaw.

Sapphirepaw squeaked and looked away; Snowpaw however, looked the fierce cat right in the eye.

"I'm Snowpaw," Snowpaw stated in a clear voice, "and this is Sapphirepaw," she nodded at Sapphirepaw, who now was looking at the muscles on the cats called Earthfang and Rubyeyes.

"So which one is yours Rainstar, the coward or the crowfood?"

Snowpaw snarled. _How dare she! _Snowpaw thought. Sapphirepaw hissed. Lightfeather howled, "Say that to my face, you piece of foxdung!"

Rainstar didn't say anything. But his amber eyes were like daggers on the Shadowclan patrol.

"I think there is a smell of crowfood here, Featherfur, but maybe you should smell your own pelt, instead of Thunderclan's."

Featherfur shrieked, "YOU FOXDUNG!"

Rainstar swept Snowpaw and Sapphirepaw into the ferns and gripped Lightfeather by the neck as she ran at the Shadowclan deputy. He ran a few paces from Three Poles, Lightfeather, Snowpaw and Sapphirepaw ran behind him until he stopped.

Lightfeather wailed, "Let me at her!"

"Quiet Lightfeather," Rainstar whispered, "three warriors against two warriors with non-trained apprentices, we couldn't fight."

Lightfeather shivered. "Your right Rainstar, I'm sorry, but she drives me mad!"

The patrol purred and continued going down the border. Rainstar stopped at one spot.

"Smell."

Snowpaw and Sapphirepaw sniffed that air. It smelled horrible.

"Is that Shadowclan's scent??" Sapphirepaw asked.

"Yes it is, now lets hurry, before we meet the patrol again."

They scurried down the border and then smelled a disgusting scent. It smelled of fox dung and crowfood.

"This is where Twoleg's live; the only good thing about them living there is that Shadowclan can't get near our border, or camp." Lightfeather smirked.

After slinking around the Twoleg nest, they arrived in the sandy training hollow.

Trees surrounded the hollow, Snowpaw felt soft undergrowth under her paws. She smelled Thunderclan's beautiful scent and scents of herbs, which were bunched in the corner of the hollow.

Sapphirepaw yawned. Snowpaw looked over at her friend and realized how tired she was too. Lightfeather must have seen them.

"Rainstar, I think trying to get Shadowclan to hate us more than they do is making these apprentices tired, we should pack it in for the day."

Rainstar nodded. Snowpaw shook her head.

"We are not tired; we can do the n-n-night patrol if you want us too." Snowpaw yawned; she didn't want her mentor to think she was weak.

Rainstar's amber eyes twinkled, "I don't think it is weak if you want to get some sleep, you two are barely out of the nursery yesterday."

"Remember when we were apprentice's Rainstar? We barely made it to the Shadowcaln border without passing out!"

"Yes, but we were bugging are mentors the whole time too."

The mentors made their way to the secret entrance to the camp. Snowpaw and Saphirepaw followed, tired and exhausted, but otherwise, excited. They learned so much today and they couldn't wait till tomorrow!

After tucking in with a mouse, and sharing tongues with Ripplepaw, they curled up in their new den and went to sleep.

However, Snowpaw's dreams were full of shadows and blood, and the sinister voice whispered in her ear,

_A day will come _

_When two will meet_

_And be nothing more than strangers_

_A day will come_

_When two will part_

_And be more than lovers_

_A day will come_

_When brown will become leader_

_And that day will come_

_And will only come_

_When Snow left a mark_

_REVIEW!_


	6. Juniper and Ticks

_Disclamier- I don't own warriors, but I do own this plot!_

**Chapter 5**

**Juniper and Ticks **

Snowpaw smelled mouse, vole, and starling, but her eyes were only on one particular piece of prey. Her fur brushed the forest floor. She had made sure the wind was to her before she went after this thrush. It would be her first kill, and she wanted to get it right.

It had been three dawns since the Shadowclan patrol goaded Sapphirepaw and Snowpaw. The she-cat wouldn't forget it in a hurry, but her mind was focused on fresh-kill for the clan tonight.

Snowpaw was on a hunting patrol with Willowpelt, Shadepaw, and Shinetail. The other cats had gone on while Snowpaw stalked the bird.

A breeze ruffled Snowpaw's pelt and she panicked. The bird picking up on a new scent opened its long black wings, Snowpaw, on instinct, leapt at the bird and killed it with a bite in the neck.

Snowpaw looked down at her first catch and smiled, one down and so many more to go.

She followed the scents of her clanmates till they made it to the border with Windclan. Just the other day Rainstar had showed her this stretch of land and the smell of rabbit which was Windclan.

But other scents also filled her nostrils, fearscent and…sickscent. Snowpaw raced ahead, fearful for her clanmates. Branches leapt out of her way. She felt sick. What if they met enemy cats, Rainstar had not told her how to fight yet! What would she do?

She raced out into the clearing that was called Big Rocks. Stones as big as three or four badgers surrounded the clearing in which her clanmates were in. Willowpelt, and Shinetail surrounded Shadepaw, who was lying on the soft grass, moaning in pain.

Snowpaw dropped her cacth and ran forward to Shadepaw. Cat-sick was lying beside him and his paws were on his stomach. He let out a moan and threw up close to where Shinetail stood. The she-cat yelped and backed away slowly, like he was a disease waiting to be spread.

"He needs to see Bellapool!" Snowpaw said panicking. What was wrong with Shadepaw?

Willowpelt nodded, and turned to take Shadepaw by the scruff of the neck. Shinetail hovered behind her. Snowpaw lead the way through the dense undergrowth of Thunderclan territory.

Shadepaw and Snowpaw had become closer since becoming apprentices. Shadepaw's first catch he gave to Snowpaw, and that really touched Snowpaw's heart. He was always afraid of his brother, which is why Snowpaw had always avioded him, because of his brother. Snowpaw entered the camp. A cat's wail met their ears.

"MY BABY!" came a shout from the far side of the clearing. Goldenclaw rushed by Snowpaw and put her muzzle into her kits fur. Shadepaw nudged a bit, and then fell still, Goldenclaw cried in his fur.

"Out of my way, out of my WAY!"

Snowpaw wiped around and saw the lithe shape of Bellapool emerge from the group of cats that surrounded Shadepaw. Snowpaw had never noticed them before.

Bellapool looked down at the weak apprentice; Shadepaw turned to her and groaned,

"Stomach…" he said in a weak voice.

Bellapool whipped around and climbed up the trunk of her medicine tree, Snowpaw followed, she wanted to do anything she can for Shadepaw!

She came to the warm den surroned by tree branches and leaves. Warm sunlight filled the clearing, on the floor was thick reeds and bunches of moss. It was soft on Snowpaw's paws.

Bellapool was searching through a close knitted together branches mumbling,

"Juniper…..Juniper…..Mousedung!"

She raked with her claws three dried purple berries, she threw them on the ground.

"Bellapool?" Snowpaw asked.

Bellapool turned around and said to Snowpaw,

"Juniper. We need juniper for Shadepaw," she walked over to Snowpaw and laid her tail on her head, "it's a dark purple berry on a spiky thorn bush."

Snowpaw nodded.

"Now the most supply is by the Thunderpath near Shadowclan territory, however, to get there and back, Shadepaw might not get...well it...the nearest is by Three Poles," she watched Snowpaw twitch, "It'll be ok, you need to do it for Shadepaw."

Snowpaw left without another word.

She ran out of the camp entrance, not stopping to close some of her clanmates mouths. Apprentices were not allowed outside camp without a warrior's permission. But the warriors of Starclan were saying that she could.

She ran through the dense undergrowth, past oak, elder, and birch. Across the fallen tree that Rainstar had showed her the day before, it crawled with mice. But Snowpaw had to run and run and run,

and she ran

and she ran some more.

Till she smelled the scent of Three Poles up ahead, she ran through the clearing and saw the big bush with spiky leaves with purple berries on Thunderclan's side, she went over and tore of a branch with her mouth, she turned her head back to the border and thought _No Shadowclan for me!_

She ran….

* * *

Snowpaw woke up cold. She lifted her head out of the moss lining her nest and saw that none of the other apprentices were surrounding her. Dew was in the moss, she groaned at the thought of getting new later.

She stood up and gave her pelt a few licks. She looked up at the branches on the dens ceiling and remembered last night.

She remembered how Cinderfur had looked kindly at the other apprentices and gave them each entertaining and exciting jobs for today. Ripplepaw will be hunting. Dirtpaw will be having a fighting lesson with Dreamsotrm. Sapphirepaw will be at the apprentice's favorite spot for a border patrol, the Riverclan border, and even Shadepaw, who only three sunrises ago was sick in Bellapool's den, will be helping Bellapool, though he will not go to the Gathering tonight. He, however, got to do something _exciting_.

Cinderfur had then turned to her and in a sneering voice said, "And the crowfood smelling hero can work with the people she loves best, the elders!"

Snowpaw walked into the deserted camp. Heat plunged into her fur. The Greenleaf heat had been torture for the cats. The prey had gone into a shortage and the rivers around the camp had gone dry. Now the only freshwater was in Rainstar's den and the river dividing Riverclan and Thunderclan territory, and that was almost down.

Rootfur and Redstump were sharing tongues by the fern entrance. They looked up when Snowpaw went by and snickered. She glared at them and made her way into the secret entrance to the training hole.

Now that the sun beat down on the Thunderclan cats, the elders have been complaining. The elder's den was right below the sun in the middle of the day. Rainstar had decided that the best place for them is the Pines.

The Pines were about ten to fifteen pine and fir trees clumped together on the border of Thunderclan. When the dew and the sun shone on the blue green leaves they shone. When night fell, the trees glittered and whispered amongst themselves.

It wasn't big enough for camp, and since it was on the border of Twolegs and close to the Thunderpath, the scents were awful. Kittypets sometimes went over there, got lost or just looking for a fight. Thunderclan showed them that they shouldn't come over here any more.

Snowpaw entered the Pines and soon she scented the scents of milk, vole, and sluge, the scents of Speckleyes, Russetfur and Smudgetail.

"As I was saying to Goldenclaw, she needs to stop with talking about having more kits. Kits at her age! She could join the elders, Rainstar offered it to her after her other kits were born, but no! Wanted to have another litter!" Speckleeyes said, her voice cracked with age. She usually spent her time in the nursery, but today it seems she came to share news with the elders.

"I smell an apprentice hiding in the trees," Russetfur said. He flashed his light green eyes around the clearing, Snowpaw stepped forward.

"Finally!" Smudgetail stood up and stretched a bit, then settled back into his moss.

"I never had to wait this long for fresh-kill, even in leaf-bare."

Snowpaw bit back a sharp retort.

"Now Smudgetail it has been a long week for the apprentices," Speckleeyes turned to Snowpaw, "have you had some battle training with Rainstar?"

Snowpaw looked down at her paws, "Um…er…..not yet."

Speckleeyes nodded her head, "Won't be long now!"

"If you she-cats can stop gossiping for a moon or two," Smudgetail said grumpily, "there is work that needs to be done."

He looked over at Snowpaw, "Now…..I would love at fat juice mouse, or rabbit, these two can have whatever they want. Fresh bedding, and some water moss, I am thirsty, get from Rainstar's den everything else tastes like crowfood. Also I have a bellyache so get some herbs from Bellapool, and my joints are acting up so get something for that two. Finally I have at least seven ticks on my backside, so mousebile would be efficiency. OH…..and I need to talk to Rainstar so find him and bring him here."

Snowpaw looked dumbly around. How will she remember all that?

"NOW!"

She shuffled off.

A moon or two later, or some it seemed, Snowpaw carried a moss filled with mouse bile to the elders den. Rainstar padded behind her.

She spent the whole morning running around for the elders, and her paws ached from the work. Dirtpaw had already asked her how her day was going and how good training went today while eating a sweet squirrel with Shadepaw. Snowpaw hadn't eaten all day.

She entered the clearing while the elders were eating their lunch. It made Snowpaw's mouth water.

She padded over to Smudgetail and started working on his ticks, while Russetfur offered some of the rabbit Snowpaw brought to Rainstar.

"So Rainstar," Smudgetail stated after Rainstar settled in, "we need to talk about the Mooncircle.

Snowpaw pricked her ears. The Mooncircle was where the medicine cats and leaders went to share tongues with Starclan, all apprentices go their at least once in their lives.

"Smudgetail we already talked about this," Rainstar said curtly, "I believe that the Mooncircle is staying where it is, and not leaving."

"What about what Brazenface's vision?" Smudgetail asked.

"Who knows what his vision means? It could mean that something could happen to Windclan."

"What would happen to the Mooncircle? If something happened to it?"

Snowpaw cracked a tick.

"Remember the stories of the lake territory? The Moonpool?"

Snowpaw had heard stories from the old territory. Moons and moons ago the cats lived by the lake territory far away from here. In leaf-bare however, the lake flooded killings almost all the cats. The remaining cats ran away to this territory and settled here, barely any cats in each clan. The great Firestar, Jayfur, Hollypelt, and Lionclaw were some of the cats of Thunderclan.

"Leafpool had a vision of the Moonpool," Rainstar said, "_If _the Mooncircle vanished, which I doubt, hopefully Starclan will send us another place to share tongues."

Smudgetail looked around at Snowpaw, "Thanks."

Snowpaw said goodbye, so did Rainstar, and started to pad to the camp.

"You better get some sleep," Rainstar said walking ahead of Snowpaw, "the Gathering is very tiring." He flashed a smile in his bright amber eyes. Snowpaw smiled.

_REIVEW!_


	7. Gathering

_I like this chapter a lot, and I hope you do too!_

**Chapter 6**

**Gathering **

Snowpaw felt the rush of in her fur as she and her Clanmates made their way to the Gathering Place. Rainstar was right beside Snowpaw and whispered in her ear,

"The Gathering Place has this huge stump in the center, one at a time the leaders talk from the stump when the moon directly hits it. The Gathering is over when the moon is no where in the clearing."

Snowpaw nodded. _So many new things to learn_, she thought.

Rainstar picked up the pace and soon the whole of Thunderclan that came tonight was rushing towards the edge of Thunderclan territory.

Rainstar turned to Snowpaw while they were running, "The Gathering Place is scared to all the Clans. It's a hollow with a huge stump in the middle," he turned to see if the rest of the clan was following, "when the moon shines on the stump, it is time for the leaders to share news to the clans. When the moonlight leaves the stump, the leaders should be done sharing the news, and the Gathering isn't over till the moonshine is gone from the hollow."

Snowpaw was so excited that her insides were turned to jumbling jelly beans. So much to take in, so much to know!

Cinderfur padded quietly beside Rainstar as he was telling Snowpaw this but now he whispered,

"What will we do if Riverclan ally with Shadowclan?" Cinderfur whispered in Rainstar's ear. Snowpaw lifted her head. Riverclan and Shadowclan together?

Rainstar sighed, "Hopefully that day will never come," he looked over at Snowpaw, his amber eyes full of dread, "and if they do decide to ally with each other," he looked around at the other Thunderclan cats padding behind them, and motioned for Snowpaw and Cinderfur to lean closer, "then Snowpaw and I will go towards the Mooncircle straight after the Gathering, I will need to share tongues with Starclan."

Cinderfur looked over at the apprentice, "Snowpaw?" he asked, "Why not take my apprentice Ripplepaw? She is much stronger then this cat, and already had some battle training to defend herself if trouble comes."

Snowpaw glared at the deputy. He was reminding Rainstar that she had no training what so ever, now he will pick another apprentice to go on the journey with him.

"No," Rainstar's tone was defiant, "Snowpaw will come. It'll be of good for her."

Snowpaw couldn't help but smirk at Cinderfur, she whispered to Rainstar, "Thank you Rainstar."

All of a sudden scents unknown to Snowpaw drifted over her. Rabbits and fish, water and heather together leaving a pleasant yet very different scent together. Riverclan and Windclan must all ready be down there.

Rainstar turned to face the crowd of Thunderclan cats.

"We are at the edge of the hollow," Snowpaw looked around, she didn't see the hollow, just tons of trees and shrubs, "as you know the leader enters first with their apprentice's, then deputy and medicine cat together with their apprentices. Young warriors and their apprentices, elders and queens in front of the senior warriors and their apprentices."

Snowpaw beamed, she was going to be first to enter to the Gathering Place! Behind her Ripplepaw was bouncing up and down, excited. Sapphirepaw looked warily around her, scared yet eager to get going.

Rainstar looked at Snowpaw, "Follow me!" He leaped into the tons of trees and shrubs, Snowpaw heard a soft thump of paws hitting soft ground, and she leaped.

She flew through the air and landed softly by Rainstar. She looked around.

The night air was weightless on Snowpaw's pelt. A light wind swept through the hollow, making the soft blue-green grass whisper to each other. The moonlight was haft way from the bank of the hollow to a large stump in the direct center.

The stump was the largest stump she ever saw. Even though it had to be many many seasons old, it looked as though it was cut just yesterday. She could see some roots poking up from the deep ground. The stump was light, even though the moonlight was a ways away from it.

The cats looked around at the new scent. Snowpaw realized that the whole of Thunderclan was behind her now. Snowpaw saw so many colors of pelts. Black, white, black AND white, light brown, dark brown, tabby, golden, all colors of all sizes. Snowpaw couldn't describe it.

"Aww….Fawnstar….nice to see you again." A voice said from far away. Snowpaw jerked herself into reality to see that Rainstar was greeting a lithe white she-cat. She was much smaller than Rainstar, only about the size of Snowpaw, but her look was fierce. Snowpaw saw under the red undertones of the white cat pure muscle. Her dark green eyes gleamed with warmth and wisdom. Her paws stood strong as she looked up at the massive dark grey tom. However, as she glanced across that clearing Snowpaw noticed her tail twitch uneasily.

"And you too Rainstar," her voice was soft and intense. Her tail gave a final flick. She looked at Snowpaw.

"Who is this Rainstar? I've not seen a cat like her before," Fawnstar said gently. Her scent was a mix of wildflowers and rabbit.

Rainstar nodded telling Snowpaw that she could speak,

"I'm Snowpaw!" Snowpaw stated proudly.

The she-cat purred, "A new apprentice for you Rainstar? You better keep an eye on her, or she could get into trouble…"

"All apprentice's get into trouble Fawnstar," came a voice from behind the three cats.

A brilliant golden tom appeared out of no where. His eyes looked like honey and his claws were as big as a honeycomb. He was the largest cat that Snowpaw had ever seen. He walked towards the cats. Snowpaw heard a squeak from behind her. She turned to find Sapphirepaw and Ripplepaw closely huddled together behind Snowpaw. Like Snowpaw, they also gave a jump when they heard the golden tom's voice.

"Hello Maizestar," Rainstar's voice was not filled with warmth as Fawnstar's greeting was. Maizestar seemed to see that too, for he turned to Fawnstar instead. Fawnstar gave him a cold stare which he then returned. An awkward silence followed, which then Maizestar turned and walked away. Fawnstar glared at him as he walked away.

"Humph! Serves him right, are wounds are still healing from the battle they ensured on us." Snowpaw looked and sure enough saw a long scar on the flank of the lithe she-cat. She then turned to the apprentices that were on either side of Snowpaw.

"Hmm…..who do they look like? Oh! I know, Shinetail. You have her eyes," she pointed her tail at Sapphirepaw, who mumbled her thanks, "you have her pelt." Ripplepaw beamed.

Fawnstar then turned towards a group of apprentices across the clearing. "HEY! YOU!"

Rainstar looked a little taken aback of a leader addressing apprentices like so. But Snowpaw was used being called that from the rest of her clan that she didn't mind. The two cats she was referring to walked over. One was a small lithe sliver she-cat with a white tail tip. She had olive green eyes that were a bit misty. The other cat was taller and bigger than the second. He was dark grey with grey eyes. He looked a bit meaner than the she-cat.

"Hello," the sliver she-cat said to the young cats. Snowpaw looked around, wanting Rainstar to see these experienced apprentices. But both of the leaders had gone.

"Hi!" Ripplepaw said. She looked at the muscle built tom. But he was looking at his paws with cold eyes.

"I'm Mistpaw," the she-cat continued, her olive eyes glancing across the clearing, "Shadowclan is late."

"So?" said the stone grey tom. "I rather they stay in stinkin' there pine trees."

"Rockpaw," Mistpaw's eyes grew hazy, "its important to learn about the other clans…"

"I don't care, Mistpaw, I know being a medicine cat you have to be fair, but Luckypaw is well….LUCKY to be alive!"

"You're training to be a medicine cat?" Snowpaw asked, fearful that the two bickering cats would ruin her first Gathering.

Mistpaw nodded, but it was Rockpaw who said, "Oh yeah, she's been training for seasons, Brazenface won't let her get her name though…."

"Rockpaw!" Mistpaw said fearfully. She looked over by the stump, Snowpaw followed her gaze.

By the stump was Bellapool and she was deep in conversation with a lithe golden tom. He had an abnormally shaped mouth, and his eyes were darting from Bellapool to the light orange she-cat with red paws on the other side of the stump. The she-cat was looking around like she had just entered her stage.

"Whatever Mistpaw, you know Brazenface should of gave you your name MOONS ago…" his voice trailed off.

Snowpaw smelled it. She turned quickly to see a flash of black, brown, sliver fly across the sky. She saw a tiny black apprentice approach the stump with the other leaders and gaze at them with intensity. Only Rainstar returned his gaze. Fawnstar turned to Rainstar, to say something, but her tail only flicked uncomfortably.

The other Shadowclan cats milled around the hollow. Most staying close to the Riverclan cats. Behind her, Snowpaw heard Rockpaw chuckle.

"Hope Fogpaw likes the injury I gave her…."

But before Mistpaw could say anything, a yowl was raised. Snowpaw saw light hit the stump, and the tiny black apprentice jump on the stump.

"What's that apprentice doing?" Ripplepaw asked.

Rockpaw burst out laughing; Mistpaw quieted him with a glare.

"I thought he was an apprentice when I first saw him…"

Snowpaw understood, and when she heard his voice come out of the hollow, she knew that this cat wasn't a Shadowclan apprentice….he was the….

"I have some exciting news from Shadowclan for Riverclan." Inkstar called. For he was the leader after all. His voice rang like an eagle, his eyes stinging the hearts of the cats with an icy grip.

"Shadowclan has decided to give Three Poles to Riverclan!"

Snowpaw heard the audibly gasps above the loud cheers. Wasn't just the other day that Featherfur had told them that Three Poles would be Shadowclan forever?

Snowpaw glanced at the other leaders. Maizestar was thanking Inkstar from the bottom of the stump. A light russet color she-cat stood awkwardly beside the Riverclan leader. She eyes were shifted away from Snowpaw, so she couldn't read her expression. Snowpaw decided that she had to be the Riverclan deputy.

Fawnstar tail twitched and behind her stood another lithe she-cat. Her coat was pale sliver, with a dark splash of grey on her back. She has moonset eyes that were focused on the two leaders on the stump with such intensity, that both looked hastily away.

"Finally, Pebblefrost stepping up!" Rockpaw purred, "Unlike Fawnstar, what's up with her tail?"

Snowpaw felt Ripplepaw turn to look at the Windclan cat's direction, probably trying to get a look at Rockpaw. But Snowpaw had other thoughts.

Why was Fawnstar's tail twitching? If she kept at it, there would be no tail left to twitch! Snowpaw tried to feel for a deeper meaning in Mistpaw's fur, but all she got was confusion.

Inkstar also mentioned something about two new apprentices ("Like we need anymore Shadowclan!" Rockpaw grunted). Maizestar mentioned a new warrior, Dawnfoot. ("Finally! Just because she's your daughter, she got 100 moons extra training…"). Fawnstar stood up next. As the second smallest leader, her size made Snowpaw look across, instead of up, al last she spoke.

"Windclan is doing especially well. After the battle," she glared at the Riverclan and Shadowclan cats, "we suffered some wounds, none that were fatal. Claypelt's apprentice Luckypaw was badly hurt in the battle, but Brazenface and Mistpaw are taking care of him."

She jumped off the stump and flicked her tail at Rainstar.

Now the moment Snowpaw and her fellow apprentices had been waiting for. Rainstar jumped up. His eyes more peaceful than the other leaders as he said,

"Prey in Thunderclan is running well, and there are no outside threats whatsoever. We do have five new apprentices though,"

Rainstar beamed down at Snowpaw, Sapphirepaw and Ripplepaw. All the cats whispers didn't matter,

"There is Sapphirepaw, who is being mentored by Lightfeather," Sapphirepaw stood up, embarrassed. She sat down quickly, tripping over her own tail in the process.

"There is Ripplepaw, who is being mentored by Cinderfur," Ripplepaw stood up too quickly too. She feel to her paws and looked around glumly, and sat down quickly, ignoring snickers from around her.

"Also there is Dirtpaw and Shadepaw, but they couldn't be here tonight, but lets not forget my own apprentice, Snowpaw."

Snowpaw, learning from the mistakes of her clanmates, stood of quietly and swiftly. She turned her small head around the clearing, her clear amber eyes bright with excitement. She nodded at Bellapool, and smiled at Rainstar, she sat down.

Soon light left the clearing,

"The moonlight!"

"Where did it go?"

"WHY did it go?"

Snowpaw felt Sapphirepaw stay close to her fur, and Ripplepaw's tail entwined with Snowpaw's. The clearing went to sliver to black in moments, seconds, yowls and cries echoed around the clearing, and just as soon as it came. The moonlight, like a light that was just flicked off, flicked on.

The cats started talking right away, some throwing accusing looks at Snowpaw.

At the stump, she saw Maize star thanking Inkstar one last time, and Rainstar and Bellapool deep in conversation.

Hoping to rid to the reproachful stares, she turned around abruptly, taking her frustration on the dark brown root that was poking from the green earth. She was surprised to hear a loud hiss as she stepped on it rather hard.

"HEY!"

A brown whirl whipped to face Snowpaw.

"WACTH IT CROW—"

The young she-cat met the most stunning pair of green eyes known to catkind.

"food…." he whispered.

He smiled at her. A smile that made her paws tingle and her heart leap…a smile that made his eyes dance and his paws thud that ground nervously…

and Snowpaw couldn't help but smile back….

_Yeah, I'm sorry about the different clan cat love (spoiler! crud!) but for the whole story to be complete, it needs to happen!_

_Review!_


	8. The Mooncircle?

_WOW...its been a really really long time! I'm super sorry about that! What can I say? School? Everything else in the world? I really don't know. _

_So this is the next chapter! Please Review!_

Chapter 7

To the Mooncircle

Snowpaw watched the young tom closely. His bright green eyes flickered with mischief, and just like that, his eyes, his muscular body, were gone, leaving the scent of pine.

Snowpaw glanced around clearing, and tried to suppress a gasp. If the clan's were divided before the Gathering, they were defiantly now. Windclan shot hostile glances at the perplexed and thankful Riverclan. The mighty Shadowclan towered above the slouched Thunderclan cats, who looked defeated and tired.

Not Rainstar, his muscular body walked across the clearing towards Snowpaw. Snowpaw looked around her for her clanmates. Sapphirepaw, whose tail closely twined with Snowpaw's before the Gathering, was now sitting at the feet of Lightfeather and Dreamstorm. Both of the senior warriors eyes flashed at the Riverclan warriors on the other side of the stump. Ripplepaw was flicking her tail this way and that, while Cinderfur was quietly talking towards a white Windclan queen with sliver markings. More hostile glares met Snowpaw's amber eyes, like she caused the moonlight to disappear.

Snowpaw gulped as her gaze rested on the young tom with the flickering green eyes. He was talking to a small and shaky black tom. Snowpaw didn't know why the tom drew her in so….

But she didn't have long to ponder the thought. Accompanying her leader was the lithe Windclan leader. If her tail was flicking before the Gathering, it was defiantly now.

"…don't believe it, wasn't it just last moon where Shadowclan said no one was getting Three Poles, oh Starclan!"

"Hush now Fawnstar," Rainstar said, he looked around to make sure no other cat but Snowpaw was watching, he continued, "Snowpaw and I will be traveling to the Mooncircle tonight, and hopefully make it back in a few days. We need to ask Starclan about these events."

Fawnstar gaze flashed as Rainstar mentioned the Mooncircle.

"Are you sure Rainstar? Do we really need to ask Starclan for such a small…"

"Fawnstar!" Rainstar looked disgusted. "How dare you think are warrior ancestors would not care about events taking place in there native clans." His voice was fierce and full of pride.

Fawnstar flinched back away from him, her clear blue eyes were now hiding a secret, Snowpaw could see that something was deeply troubling her. Maybe it was the events that had taken place tonight?

Rainstar turned away from the lithe she-cat, "Come on Snowpaw," he said curtly.

He padded up to Cinderfur and whispered something inaudible in his ear, Cinderfur nodded slightly and with a yowl, called the remaining Thunderclan cats together in a wide circle, with Rainstar and Snowpaw on the outskirts. It looked to Snowpaw like a defense tactic.

Rainstar saw her confusing glance.

"Were going to make a break for it when I give a yowl, walk briskly, like you have no where to go, but want to be somewhere fast."

Snowpaw looked at him like he had three heads and two left paws.

Rainstar missed her look, and whipped his head towards Sliverpelt and let out a low, but loud, yowl. The cats in the clearing turned towards the sound. Snowpaw felt a nudge in her side, as a streak of dark grey flash past her. Without thinking, she followed.

She ran, the cool wind whipped her flat face and made her bright amber eyes alert in front of her. Scents flashed past Snowpaw, and by the smell of fish and sweet water, that they were some where in Riverclan territory.

The moonlight was leaving the earth, and in its place Snowpaw saw golden rays of sunshine creep among the shadows onto dark grey rocks and sparkling dew covered grass. Snowpaw gasped at the beauty of it all.

Finally, Rainstar slowed down. He stopped along a bank that reeked of stale badger.

"A set is down there," Rainstar said, "empty and stale."

Snowpaw was tired, attentive enough to notice the stale scent of a ferocious badger.

Rainstar jumped onto the pebbly ground below and poked his nose inside. After a moment, Snowpaw faintly heard him call up to her. She followed his path.

Inside was damp. The scent made Snowpaw's nose flare.

"I know its not perfect, but we can't go on if your tired, so we will rest here." Rainstar explained.

Snowpaw was too tired to argue or complain.

She walked around, looking for a comfy spot to sleep in. None was too inviting, so Snowpaw just crashed on the hard dirt.

When Snowpaw awoke, afternoon light filtered in to the tiny dungeon. She sniffed and saw that a mouse had been laid at her feet. She started eating it, tasting every delicious bite.

"It's good to see you up," Rainstar's light grey muzzle poked inside the badger set. "When your finished we can go."

Snowpaw nodded, still tired from the uncomfortable night sleep.

Once she finished her mouse, they made their way onto the bright plains.

For it being greenleaf, the grass was a bright green and the leaves flickered lazily from a small wind. The sun beat down on Snowpaw's back, making her sweat.

Rainstar didn't seem to have any problems. His muscles flexed with every step he took and his eyes were focused on the great amount of fields ahead of him. It must have been an odd sight to watch, so small a cat next to such a large one.

Snowpaw was finding difficult to keep up with the large tom. She suppose this was the fact that her training so far had been nothing. Snowpaw wanted to talk to Rainstar about her training, and as she opened her mouth, Rainstar spoke.

"Did you note Fawnstar's tail last night Snowpaw?"

Snowpaw nodded. There was no denying the leaders nervous tail or the medicine cat's twitching nerves.

"And when I mentioned the Mooncircle?"

Snowpaw nodded again.

"Hmm…," Rainstar began to stare into space again. After a few minutes he said,

"A moon ago, Brazenface, the Windclan medicine cat?, had a vision of a big Twoleg monster ripping a silver object. He didn't know what the object was, but it was silver like the Mooncircle, and most cats believe that is refers to the Mooncircle being destroyed."

Snowpaw now understood why Smudgetail was so upset.

"What will happen if the Mooncircle gets destroyed?"

Rainstar thought for a moment. "Hopefully, that doesn't happen."

They walked a bit more in silence, until finally Snowpaw said.

"Rainstar? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why—er—has all the other apprentices have more training that I do?"

Snowpaw asked it quickly, and then turned her amber eyes to the ground hastily.

"It is not any of your fault that your training has been delayed Snowpaw," Rainstar said, "It is my fault."

"I was a leader's apprentice too, the leader before me was Brownstar, and he was a great leader. He taught me everything I know and still managed to hold the clan together through leaf bare. Cinderfur thought I should not train you, that I would have no time to train you. I do have time."

Snowpaw looked in awe of her leader, she wasn't just a waste of apprentice after all, she wasn't a waste of space!

"Cinderfur organizes most of the patrols, as you know, and I didn't know until recently that you were put on the worst apprentice jobs while your denmates did other fun activities. Right when we get back, we will start on your training right away.

Snowpaw smiled. She was going to be a warrior! Protecting her clan with all of her power!

A tall hill loomed overhead, blocking the sun. Rainstar looked up.

"At the top of the hill is the Mooncircle," Snowpaw was frightened by that news, it will take all day to get up the hill!

"By the time we reach the top, the moon will be out to show on the sliver circle known as the Mooncircle. I will step into the circle and contact Starclan while you stand on the outside. Don't come in after me, whatever you do."

"Okay."

"Let's get started."

They hiked up the steep hill all day, sweat pouring down Snowpaw's back. She wished for the cool scents of the forest and the juicy smell fresh kill.

After Snowpaw's paws were lead and her brain was frazzled from the heat, did Rainstar finally stop. Around Snowpaw, the day had turned to night. The stars of Sliverpelt looked down on them, and the moonlight shone on the cool grass. The night air whispered in Snowpaw's ear.

"Ready Snowpaw?" Rainstar said to his apprentice.

"Ready," Snowpaw said confidently. They both looked over the hill and a sight met their eyes.

But not a great one.

A blank plain was all the saw. The moonlight still shone of a single spot. The grass was dented in the form of a circle, like an alien mark, but Snowpaw saw no sliver circle.

"Great Starclan!" Rainstar shouted. He ran to the edge of the circle and looked around hopelessly. But nothing was there.

"Rainstar? Where is it? Where is the Mooncircle?" Snowpaw was frightened.

"It's….it's….not here…"

Snowpaw also looked around, what will happen now?

She stepped into the circle and painlessly went to sleep…

_Okay, now I'm am going to do some editing on the other chapters! Review!_

_Also, check out the Poll to vote on the next chappie!_


	9. Dreaming

**Chapter 8**

**Dreaming**

Snowpaw didn't think anything was wrong. It was like an icy coolness had washed over her entire body, separating her from the rest of the world.

But then she remembered everything.

Her amber eyes flew open. Her fur rose from her spine and she looked around.

She was in the training hollow. The light was golden on the trees, and it shaded the hollow just right. Snowpaw walked around the edge of the sheltered area, feeling an over sense of calm.

"Don't get too peaceful," a voice echoed from behind her, "you never know who is in these woods these days." Snowpaw turned around suddenly.

A dark grey tom was sitting on the other side of the hollow. He had a white chest, but if it wasn't for that difference, Snowpaw would of thought him Rainstar, but in a smaller size. His eyes were rested on Snowpaw.

Amber eyes like me, Snowpaw thought. And it was true, the tom's eyes were the exact same brightness and color as her own.

"You look frightening," the tom sneered, "when I was sent to meet a cat I didn't think it so puny."

Snowpaw growled. Another cat bullying her tiny size and lack of training. If he wasn't a Starclan cat, Snowpaw would rip out his fur.

"Sizing me up?" the cat jeered again.

Snowpaw hissed, but said nothing. The tom drew nearer.

"I'm Thunderpaw, greatest apprentice in Starclan."

"I'm Snowpaw, greatest apprentice in Thunderclan."

"Really? With Dirtpaw out fighting you, Ripplepaw out hunting you and even Sapphirepaw beating you?"

Snowpaw wasn't liking this cat at all. "I do not define greatness on how someone is better than anyone else, but how one handles how great they can be." Snowpaw said.

"Some words for kittypet." Thunderpaw said.

Even Starclan cats thought she a kittypet? Who could Snowpaw actually trust?

Snowpaw turned her bushy white tail around and started heading the direction of the Thunderclan camp.

"Where do you thing your going?" the apprentice asked.

"Home."

Thunderpaw laughed. "Fat chance, you can't get home until I say so, and I'm not done teasing you yet."

"What is it that you actually want out of me?"

Snowpaw's fur trembled when she heard the words out of the apprentice's mouth next.

"_A day will come_

_When two shall meet_

_And be nothing more than strangers_

_A day will come_

_When two shall part_

_And be more than lovers_

_A day will come_

_When brown will become leader_

_And that day shall come_

_And only come_

_When Snow left a mark"_

Snowpaw had heard this many times in her dreams and the ominous sounding prophecy still sounded the same.

"But what does it mean?"

Thunderpaw sighed. "They say your smart, so figure it out!"

The hollow started to disappear…

"Wait! What about the Mooncircle? What about Riverclan and Shadowclan!"

She heard a chuckle, then a small whisper in her ear, "It won't last long, but by the time this Greenleaf is over, a battle will be fought."

She fell back asleep.

* * *

"Snowpaw, please wake up, please…" Rainstar's voice was anxious, and he pushed his paws into Snowpaw's fur.

"I'm okay…" Snowpaw said as her amber eyes opened slowly. Her voice sounded distant and small.

"Oh thank Starclan!" Rainstar looked up at the bright stars.

"Rainstar, what happened?"

Rainstar looked around. "You walked into the moonlight, and fell. The moonlight left, and then you woke up."

Snowpaw tried to stand up. But her paws shook and she fell again.

"Rest a moment Snowpaw."

"But Rainstar, we have to go back to camp and begin my training!" If Snowpaw was going to fight in the battle at the end of Greenleaf, she needed to get training!

"What happened Snowpaw?" Rainstar asked.

Snowpaw told him about the cat, but she didn't say any names, and about him saying that the alliance between Riverclan and Shadowclan won't last this Greenleaf, and that there will be a battle.

She forgot to mention anything about a prophecy.

They walked in the darkness. The moonlight seemed to be gone, and though it was Greenleaf, it was very chilly. Snowpaw shivered.

"We'll be home soon, but I would like you to meet someone." Rainstar said.

Snowpaw looked around the blank moor. Her eyes had adjusted to the light and she could see that they were heading into the woods, away from Thunderclan territory.

Snowpaw shivered again, but said nothing.

They padded through the dense woodland. Shadows danced in front of them, but Rainstar seemed to know where they were going.

All of a sudden, a small light appeared in front of them, it grew as they approached it.

A fence blocked their way to the light, Snowpaw peered in between one of the many cracks and saw many flowers and bushes inside. A Twoleg house was the cause of the light, and Snowpaw could see shadows inside.

"Hello? Suzie?" Rainstar called quietly into one of the holes.

A cat door flipped open, and they swung shut, and a shadow came towards them.

"Rainstar? Is that you?"

A shadow jumped onto the fence top.

"Ah! It is!"

It jumped down, and in the dim light, a cat appeared.

It was a golden she-cat. She was small and lithe, but had big paws and a scratched ear. She seemed tough, but kind.

"I haven't had any news of the Clans for forever now! I'm so glad to see you!"

She rubbed noses with Rainstar, and turned towards Snowpaw.

"Is this little Snowkit I have heard so much about?"

Rainstar laughed. "Yes, its Snowpaw now. She is my apprentice."

"Hi!" Snowpaw said. She liked the cat called Suzie immediately.

Suzie purred. "It is so nice to meet you." She turned towards Rainstar again. "I hope you have some news about my brother, he hasn't been to see me in a moon!"

Snowpaw was confused. Did Suzie have a brother that was a clan cat?

The two cats must have saw her confusion.

"My brother is Maizestar."

Snowpaw was shocked. "The Riverclan leader?" she asked.

"The very one. One day, when we were just little kits, we traveled away from our Twolegs and met up with a Riverclan patrol. They tried to take us back to their camp, but Maizestar fought like a warrior, though we were only moons old. The leader then, Dimplestar, liked that about him, and asked us if we would like to stay, he agreed, but I didn't."

Maizestar, a kittypet. Snowpaw would never would have believed it.

"He hasn't been to see you lately?" Rainstar asked questionably.

"No," Suzie said regrettably. "And when he did see me a moon ago, he seemed rather upset."

Rainstar looked around, and then brought his voice to a whisper, even though they were far from enemy cats.

"He probably seemed upset because a moon ago, he went into an alliance with Shadowclan, and then attacked Windclan."

"Windclan? What did they do?" Suzie asked.

"They said they stole prey away from them, but it is not true. Shadowclan wants some of Windclan's land, and Riverclan never truly got over the defeat of the Backlot."

Snowpaw nodded. The Backlot was a small area of land behind the Twolegs, connecting Riverclan and Windclan many moons ago. Their were many battles for this land, and in the end, Windclan won. But Twolegs took they land and expand their own territory, and now it was full of Twolegs' houses.

Suzie shook her head. "He would never ally himself with someone like Inkstar."

"He did. But that is not even the worst."

Suzie looked tense, "What else?"

"The Mooncircle disappeared."

"No!" Suzie seemed about to faint.

"It is, Snowpaw and I saw it."

Snowpaw nodded solemnly.

"Starclan seemed to have abandoned you."

"Don't say that Suzie."

But the damage was already said, and it brought terror into Snowpaw's heart, what if Starclan did abandoned us?

"We better go Suzie…" Rainstar looked uneasy.

"Yes…take good care of your clan Rainstar, they need you."

Rainstar nodded, and Suzie looked over at Snowpaw.

"You reminded me of someone."

"Who?" Snowpaw, and surprisingly Rainstar, said together.

Suzie look amused, even with the dire events over them.

"A young she-cat named Frostpelt. She was small, like you, and had that pure white pelt."

Snowpaw never heard of her. Suzie continued.

"She was a Shadowclan cat through and through, I remember when she used to visit me on her goings to the Mooncircle, she was the deputy."

As Rainstar and Snowpaw walked away. Snowpaw couln't help but wonder about the mysterious Frostpelt, and how she looked so much like her...

_A/N: It's been awhile again! But I finally finished the chapter, days before school's out! That means I want to have a chapter a week out after that and then (hopefully) be finished with this story by Summer's end! I need you guys to hold me onto that and send me some reviews!_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
